foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Renee Walker
Appearance Her hair is chin length and the last 2 inches are coloured in alternating pastel colours. She uses scant make-up and dresses conservatively. She wears a silver cross necklace. Life Renee joined a gang at the age of 10 and slowly worked her way up the ranks. Then she got into a conflict with a man that was implied to be assaulting her. The man's choice of weapon were knives, so Renee practiced a lot and then bested him in a fight and killed him. When the leader of the gang found out, instead of getting angry, he raised her status, and made it seem that the man was killed by an enemy gang. When she talks to Neil about why she stood up to the man, she says that there were girls before her, and would be more after if she didn't put a stop to it. After being caught for drug use by the police she played Exy as an outlet. When she was adopted her adoptive mother helped her, and basically saved Renee, by showing her Christianity and Exy. Her mother was also very supportive and is mentioned a few time during the last two books. Character Renee has a calm disposition, and is the only one of the Foxes who can't be angered by Kevin's blunt criticism. Renee doesn't get involved in other people's fights in any way but occasionally mediates between her teammates. Otherwise, she gives friendly advice and is seen as a stabilizing factor for Andrew, along with the rest of the team. She is Christian. Perception Most of the team sees her as a sweetheart. She is generally respected and no one argues with what she says. Neil is cautious around her because he can't judge her character and avoids her whenever possible. Relationship with Andrew She and Andrew are friends, mostly to the bafflement and disapproval of the team. The upperclassmen think that Andrew is a bad influence on someone as "sweet-tempered" as Renee. Renee states that her faith keeps her from always seeing eye-to-eye with Andrew, but they understand each other nevertheless. It is rumoured that she will ask Andrew to the Exy kickoff banquet, but she promised Allison that she would never start a relationship with him. Renee and Andrew are sparring partners, and they often spar when he is upset. General She bet against Andrew that Neil would like Betsy. She lost. She had a lasting rivalry with Dan while they are both in high school, before being recruited for the Foxes by Coach Wymack. Dan was recruited with her. The story is that Renee and Dan were captains of two very competitive teams in high school, when Wymack was at their match, he liked what he saw and signed them both the same day. Both girls didn't like each other, but had to join fronts with Allison against the sexist boys on the original team to earn their place. She is in her 3rd year when Andrew arrives, and her 4th when Neil arrives. Renee doesn't drink. After Seth's death, she is the oldest member of the team. She turns 24 in September of Neil's freshman year– she was late finishing school on account of everything she was dealing with growing up. Category:Character Category:Fox Category:Palmetto State Category:Exy